


A Little Bit Off

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Curvy Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Sirius Black, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Roommates, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Young Sirius Black, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: When Reader's mission goes wrong, can Sirius handle it?It is pre the Remmy, Siri and their Dove series but can be read independently. But is a prequel of Too Close to Heart.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Little Bit Off

I was restless. (Y/N) was out at a mission with Marlene and Lily and I was restless. I knew she wouldn't be returning before tomorrow noon, but it was almost morning already. I could see the sun rays entering through curtains of (Y/N)'s room, as I was snuggled into her bed, her smell comforting me. I hated it when she went to those missions without Remus or me. I knew Marlene and Lily were skilled witches, and they had (Y/N)'s back, but they weren't in love with her. I was. Remus, no matter how many times he denied it to himself or to me, was. And we both would give up our lives before letting anything or anyone touch her. I had extra fear in my heart tonight, something was wrong, and I was sitting at home. A few hours later, I heard someone apparating into the living room. I made my way downstairs to see who it was. And a tired-looking Remus, with bags under his eyes, met me. 

"Good morning, no news yet?" he asked, as he put the kettle to the stove. 

"No," I said, "You haven't slept too, I guess?" I asked the man. Even though the full moon was a week ago, he looked similar to the day after the full moon. Drained, exhausted, pale with dark circles under his green eyes. 

"I have a bad feeling," he said, hands shaking as he filled the cups with tea, "Wanted to be here, knowing you wouldn't be in your best too," he said. 

"Blimey, Moony," I said, tugging at my hair, trying to ground myself, as if I could when she was away and in possible danger, "What will we do if something happens to her?" I asked, not being able to fight the heaviness covering my soul. He almost dropped the kettle, hating the thought, hating the possibility of it. 

"She will be okay," he whispered, prayed more likely, "She is a fantastic witch, especially when it comes to fighting. She will be alright," he said, holding onto his cup like a lifeline.

"I am scared, Moony," I confessed, "I am so bloody scared. And I don't even know why. It is not her first mission. She has been to many of them. Many without you or me. But this time, I am terrified. She is my family, Rem. What will I do without her in my life?"

"She will be okay," he said, refusing even the thought of her not being in our life, "She will be alright. She has to be."

***

There was no news, Remus and I were sitting at (Y/N) and mine house all morning, it was 8 pm now. We weren't leaving the house, in case she came and needed help. A few hours later, James' stag entered through the wall,

"Pads! Moony! Come to mine! Now!"

We both apparated, I didn't even consider changing from the sweatpants and pyjama t-shirt I was wearing or putting on shoes or socks. We directly apparated inside James's flat, where a worried James was pacing. His hands covered in blood, shirt half soaked. 

"What in the bloody hell happened?" I screamed, a dreadful feeling sprawling through my soul. 

"You have to calm down," he said, but his own eyes were shining with fear and worry. 

"James," Remus said, voice cold and distant, "what happened?"

"It's (Y/N)," he whispered, and for a moment my vision blurred, my knees wobbled, I caught myself holding onto a wall, "she was hurt. Badly. She was hit with various curses. Crucio and Sectumsempra. Lily and the healer are healing the cuts, but one of the Crucios hit her spine."

"One of the?" I asked, "How many bloody curses was she hit with? Where the hell were Marlene and Lily? Having a cuppa while she was being tortured?" Remus's hand was wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me off James. 

"Calm down," he said squeezing.

"Let me see her," I said, "Let me bloody see her," before he could say anything, I pushed him and went to his bedroom. (Y/N) was laying in James' bed, unconscious, her clothes torn, face dull, her blood everywhere. Lily was holding onto her hand, cleaning the dried blood with a wet cloth. I could see her hands shaking. I could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Sirius," she said, noticing me. The healer was finishing with his spells.

"Where were you?" I asked, taking the cloth from her hands, cleaning (Y/N) myself.

"It was a moment of distraction," she tried to explain.

"A moment of distraction Evans? How long did that bloody moment last? And how are you this untouched?"

"Sirius," she said, but I shook my head. I couldn't right now. I was too angry, to upset. 

"Is she okay to move?" I asked the healer.

"She is," he said, "but she will have random pain and twinges, lasting effects of the Crucio in nerves system. Give her pain potion when happens, massages can also help. It shouldn't last more than a couple of weeks."

I lifted her in my arms and apparated back home. Not bothering to say goodbye. I couldn't right now. I couldn't focus on anything but her, and her wellbeing. I needed to clean her, put her to bed, make sure she was comfortable. I took off her clothes, and with the help of little magic washed her body without any issues. I dried and brushed her hair, massaged rejuvenating cream all over her body and dressed her in a cotton nightdress and some underwear. I put her into my bed, curling next to her. She was breathing. She was okay. I will make sure she would be okay. I watched her for hours. Watched how she breathed, watched how her eyes moved under her eyelids as she dreamed. I was holding onto her hand, her skin cool to touch. I kept pressing kisses to her head, face, shoulder, anywhere I could reach. I couldn't live without her. It was sure now. If anything more than this happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live. 

***

She didn't wake up until the next morning. But seeing her awake, and breathing in the morning when I opened my eyes, felt like a miracle. I opened my eyes to her (E/C) eyes watching me. 

"Hello, dove, good morning," I whispered, cupping her soft cheek, pressing a kiss to her plush lips. It wasn't often that I kissed her, except sex, but, I needed it now. 

"Hey, Siri," she whispered, rolling to me and resting her head on my chest.

"How are you feeling, darling?" I asked, wounding my arm around her soft body and resting a hand on her belly. 

"A bit tired," she confessed, "a bit sore. But alright other than that," she said, fingers drawing circles on my bare chest. I kissed her forehead, breathing her scent in my lungs. 

"You scared me to death," I whispered, I couldn't control the crack on my voice, I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. She noticed that and lifted her head, her lips planted right on my cheek, where tears were falling. Her nose nudging mine, hand cupping my other cheek.

"I am alright, Siri," she whispered, planting random kisses on my face and hair, "I am okay," she promised. 

"Bloody hell, (Y/N)," I sobbed, "What would I do if something happened to you? How would I keep living?"

"I will never leave you. You know that" she whispered, she climbed onto me, straddling my hips, her knicker clad ass brushing against my groin, "Let me make you feel better," she said, moving her hips, up and down my body, brushing against my dick.

"You are hurt," I moaned, loving the feeling of her on me. 

"I am not," she answered, lips diving into my neck, pressing small kisses, sucking on my pulse point. I helped her take off her dress, her tits free, dropping onto my chest. Soft nipples pocking my chest. I moaned at the feeling of her soft skin on me. 

"Of, fuck," I moaned, fully hard now, boxer short tight now. I held her steady as she took off her knickers, brushing my fingers against her folds, wet and sticky with arousal, she pushed my boxers off, my cock jumping free, slapping her ass. She giggled, reaching and taking it in her small hand and lifted her hips, placing herself on top of me and slowly took me inside, making both of us groan. I lifted my torso, hands grabbing her plump ass, pulling herself closer, pushing myself deeper inside her. I caught her lips in mine, kissing her over and over again, fucking her softer than ever. It didn't take much time for both of us to reach our heights. She put her arms around my shoulders as she calmed down, cheek resting on my collar bone. I was brushing her back, still inside her.

"Better?" she whispered, pressing her lips to my neck. 

"Fuck, you know how to make me feel better," I said, slapping her bum softly. 

"You are a horny man," she laughed, "giving you sex always makes you feel better."

"Giving me you always makes me feel better," I said, kissing her bare shoulder. 

"You are a wonderful man, love," she whispered, "Merlin knows, I wouldn't be able to come this far if it wasn't for you by my side," she nudged my jaw with her nose, asking for a kiss. I leaned down, capturing her soft lips, in a tender kiss. I lived for moments like these, where time didn't exist, where war and other people didn't exist, where it didn't matter that we were not in a relationship, that we were just friends. 

"You keep me sane," I confessed, "You are the light of my life."

***

After a shower and me carrying her downstairs, not letting her walk or prepare breakfast, we were eating together. 

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked, squeezing her ankle. 

"I am alright, love," she said, giving me a beautiful smile. 

"The random pains, are they bad?" 

"Not really, they are sharp but last like a few seconds."

"I hate that you are hurt," I said, moving to her, hugging her to my body, "I hate that you have to suffer."

***

It was around 6 pm, and we heard a knock on the door. We were lounging (Y/N) sprawled across my chest, napping softly, as I was reading to her. I grabbed my wand and made my way to the door. Remus, James and Lily were standing on the steps. 

"Hello, Pads," James said softly. I probably didn't look very friendly with my wand pointing at their heads, defensive look on my face, "Are you going to let us enter, or should we duel first?" he tried to joke. But I still was angry, them being here reminded me how I wasn't there for (Y/N). Before I could answer, I felt (Y/N)'s soft body pressing to mine from behind and her head sticking from under my arm.

"Hi, guys!" she smiled at them, still sleepy and bloody cute. I could see the relief in their faces and tears gathering in Lily's eyes as they noticed her. She pulled me inside, letting them in. James was the first one to gather her in his arms, as Remus was watching her with awe colouring his features and Lily was still trying to collect herself. James put his arms around her thick waist, burying his face into the girl's neck, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

"You scared the shit out of us," he said, keeping his hands on her hip and shoulder, "How are you?" He asked, not taking his eyes or hands off the girl. 

"I am fine, I swear," she said, smiling at him. Lily was next, throwing herself into her, as James steadied both of them. She was crying and soothing her with gentle words and brushing her hair. It took some time for her to calm Lily down and James pulled the redhead off the curvy girl, taking her to the kitchen, offering to make tea together. Remus drunk her from head to toe and stepped closer, pulling the much shorter girl to his chest from her hips. Except for full moons, Remus was really respectful with his touches and pulling a girl from her hips was scandalous in his standards. But here he was wrapped around her well-shaped body, burying the girl to his chest, pressing small kisses all over her head and temple. 

"You really frightened us," he whispered, "don't you ever do anything like this, ever again," he begged her, she put her arms around his waist, lifting her face and rose on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"I am aright Remmy," she whispered, "I am all good."

***

We all sat around (Y/N) later that evening. Well rather, I pulled her to my lap as we watched a Muggle film Lily brought, Remus was on our right, his fingers intertwined with hers, lifting her hand to his lips every once in a while. Lily was on our left, and she was playing with (Y/N)'s fingers on her other hand. James was sitting on the floor, head resting on (Y/N)'s bare knees. It felt nice and comfortable, especially after I apologised from Lily for yesterday. It was just us. All together. 

***

We were soaking in a warm bath as one of her episodes just drained her. I was rubbing her back with a body scrub, massaging her skin, massaging the knots away. I kissed her warm skin after rinsing her. 

"I am not a baby," she complained, looking incredibly dollish and cute. 

"You are my baby," I said, brushing her wet hair, "You always will be my baby," I promised.

"You know at some point you'll find a girl and marry her. I love having you around, I love having this with you, but I can't always be your baby," she said with a kind look in her eyes.

"I am not really searching for any girls or marriage. I think some bloke snatching you away from me is a higher risk," I said, moving to moisturise her back. 

"I really don't think so, love," she said, sliding her knickers up her legs, "I don't really have a queue of men waiting for me."

"I might have a finger on that," I mumbled but I knew she didn't hear it. It was for the best. She didn't need to know how much effect I had on her single status. I might be okay to step back the day Remus would come to his senses and declare his love to her, but it didn't mean I was okay with some random arsehole slobbering after her and breaking her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
